The G-Boys' Christmas Classics
by genKi shouJo
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the G-Boys' are listening to a choir perform in town. Extreme failure at humor and lyric writing and mild cursing. I know it's early for Christmas so screw it all...Please r/r! Arigato! ^_~


****

This is a really short and crappy song that I made in spirit of Christmas. Please r/r and NO flames! Enjoy!

Disclaimers: They don't belong to me, except for the choir…and the 12 Days o' X-Mas lyrics too.

The G-Boys' Christmas Classics 

(On cassette or CD. Only 3000 Yen! No C.O.D. Visa accepted.)

****

{See a chorus walk into the scene, which is a snowy night in a small town square.}

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. May I welcome you to a wonderful show, and now please enjoy yourself on Christmas Eve," announces some guy.

{AHEM} 

__

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…a beam saber from Zero.

{See Heero hugging the saber.}

__

On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…two green scythes and a beam saber from Wing Zero.

{See Duo join Heero in the cherishing of gifts.}

__

On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…three ammo shells, two green scythes, and a beam saber from Zero.

{Look at Trowa caressing his ammo.}

__

On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…four pounds of tea, three ammo shells, two green scythes, and a beam saber from Zero.

{See Quatre crying tears of joy for the gift ^-^}

__

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…FIVE DRAGON FANGS, four pounds of tea, three ammo shells, two green scythes, and a beam saber from Zero.

{See Wufei burn and char little OZzies…hehe…}

__

On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…six teddy bears, **FIVE DRAGON FANGS, four pounds of tea, three ammo shells, two green scythes, and a beam saber from Zero.**

{See Relena terrorize poor Heero-pooh…^_~}

__

On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…seven chibi Epyons, six teddy bears, **FIVE DRAGON FANGS, four pounds of tea, three ammo shells, two green scythes, and a beam saber from Zero.**

{See Zechsy plan an evil plot against the G-Boys…}

__

On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…eight uniforms, seven chibi Epyons, six teddy bears, **FIVE DRAGON FANGS, four pounds of tea, three ammo shells, two green scythes, and a beam saber from Zero.**

{See Noin smile and try in the new uniforms}

__

On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…nine rose bushes, eight uniforms, seven chibi Epyons, six teddy bears, **FIVE DRAGON FANGS, four pounds of tea, three ammo shells, two green scythes, and a beam saber from Zero.**

{Look at Trieze planting bushes…}

__

On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…ten fencing swords, nine rose bushes, eight uniforms, seven chibi Epyons, six teddy bears, **FIVE DRAGON FANGS, four pounds of tea, three ammo shells, two green scythes, and a beam saber from Zero.**

{See an EVIL Dorothy stalk a paranoid Quatre.}

__

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…eleven Preventer jackets, ten fencing swords, nine rose bushes, eight uniforms, seven chibi Epyons, six teddy bears, **FIVE DRAGON FANGS, four pounds of tea, three ammo shells, two green scythes, and a beam saber from Zero.**

{See a happy Sally hugging a blushing "Wuffie" (KAWAII!)}

__

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…twelve Red Arabic hats, eleven Preventer jackets, ten fencing swords, nine rose bushes, eight uniforms, seven chibi Epyons, six teddy bears, **FIVE DRAGON FANGS, four pounds of tea, three ammo shells, two green scythes, and a beam saber from Zero.**

{See the Maguanacs fight over the hats…*sweat-drops*}

"Domo arigato, minna-san. Now, it is time to sing one of my all time favorites…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

See Heero stick his head out the window, taking his beam gattling and firing…^_^'

Heero: (Chanting) Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die…

Trowa: …(pause)…

Quatre: Oh you poor, poor, poor, poor, poor people. Gomen-nasai!

Wu-man: Weaklings! Kisama! Onnas. See angry mob of women coming from behind.

Duo: Shinigami is taking all you to HELL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

{HUGE sweat-drops…}

*The whole G-Wing gang gathers.*

"Now, for our musical performance! (evil cackle)

"(Clears throat) Jingle Bell, Batman Smells, Robin Laid and OOF! Damn, babe! What was that for?" Duo whined.

"Not that song!"

"Hai. (Clears throat, again.) Sora no hatte made, kiminiwou…ITAI!"

"Not that one either!"

"O screw this! I am ditching this joint. Let's all go to the karoke(I can't spell for beans) bar!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Hai."

(See Quatre walk to the front.)

"Well, we wish you a happy holiday and remember, war is not the ans…"

"IIE! It is not true. War is all that and a bag of chips!"

"HAI!"

"IIE!"

"HAI!"

"IIE!"

(See Duo move the screen towards him)

"Remember, Shinigami kicks ass!"

*Owari*

##### I hope you enjoyed this. I know it wuz kinda short…Any who, please review and NO flames. I'm a sensitive person…Remember, BE HAPPY!

****

aNiMe-HiMe 


End file.
